Sonic Sentai: GoGo Sentai Boukenger
by SilverariaMaximum
Summary: *Sonic Sentai collaboration with KKD Silver* All across the world of Mobius, ancient treasures with immense power known as Precious are hidden. A secret organization, SGS, has been tasked with finding and protecting these Precious from anyone who would want to use their powers for evil. Thus, a team of 5 adventurers is formed... the Boukengers!


**Silver: My Arceus, it's been forever since I've posted ANYTHING on this channel! Saa, for those who don't know, I've been busy working on collaborative projects with my friend and Sempai, KKD Silver, as well as our friends Pika (Pikatwig) and TB (TokuBrony94). Anyways, I decided that I wanted to tackle a Sonic Sentai series alongside my good friend and Sempai… *points over to a curtain which reveals...* KKD Silver!**

**KKD: *turns around, as the spotlight comes on, revealing him to be in an Indiana Jones-style outfit, whip and all* Greeting, minna-san. Good to finally be here, Kouhai.**

**Silver: Great to have you here again, Sempai. As you may know, if you've been following my channel, Sempai and I once did a collab on a Yu-Gi-Oh GX sequel fanfic… however, it didn't turn out as well. THIS time, though, we're actually gonna get these two stories I have planned put up and ready. Saa, what do we have for the people in this series, Sempai?**

**KKD: Well, for our Sentai, we've got… *cracks his whip before a sort of cell phone falls into his hand, but it had the Boukenger symbol on it* ...this. Does that provide enough of a clue?**

**Silver: Sure does! This is Sonic Sentai: GouGou Sentai Boukenger! Saa, it's time to Start up!**

**KKD: Boukenger! Start Up! *executes the henshin pose***

**Disclaimers: Neither KKD Silver nor SilverariaMaximum own anything in this from Sonic the Hedgehog to GouGou Sentai Boukenger, or any Super Sentai in general. These series instead belong to Toei, SEGA, and any other company that applies. And remember, enjoy the story!**

* * *

***The chapter begins with the Boukengers executing a series of missions while Kamen Rider W is seen battling the Dopants in Fuuto***

**SUPER HEEE~RO TIME~! Starts Now!**

***The Heroes pose before the screen, with DaiBouken posing behind them and the Revolgarrey parked in the background***

* * *

_In Every Era, there are explorers who seek unknown worlds. People call them "Adventurers"! SGS Foundation is a nongovernment organization that gathers lost treasures from around the world. Treasures such as relics from ancient civilizations. The treasures left behind by people, as well as animals near extinction. Among them are treasures that possess powers surpassing current technology called Precious. SGS is a secret team that finds and protects the Precious!_

**(Cue Theme: GouGou Sentai Boukenger)**

**Go! GO~!**

**Sonic Sentai: GouGou Sentai Boukenger**

**Go go go! Go go go! **

**Ready Go! Susume Boukenger~! (Keep going Boukenger!)**

***The camera starts by showing the GouGou Trailer zoom past, before showing the main 5 Boukengers, before shifting to show each of them using their special weapons* **

**Chikyuu no hate made Mezase Boukenger~! (Aim for the very edge of the Earth, Boukenger!**

**Go Go! Ready Go!**

**Mune no domannaka Kokoro no Jishaku ga (Right in the center of my chest is a magnet called my heart)**

***scene shifts to show BoukenRed, Manic the Hedgehog, smiling at the camera, before shifting to the GoGo Dump driving through a quarry of some kind.***

**Mezameru "yume" no kodou wo oshieru (It gives me the pulse of an awakening dream)**

***We then see BoukenBlack, Nack the Weasel, look over and give a smirk at the camera before showing the GoGo Formula drive past***

**Kimi wa deau daro tada hitotsu dake no (You'll probably find the single...)**

***The scene then shifts to BoukenBlue, Tails the Fox, making a pose before we see the GoGo Gyro take off, before showing BoukenYellow, Cream the Rabbit, waving at the camera***

**Takara ga dare ni mo nemutterirun da (...treasure. It's in everyone)**

***The GoGo Dozer then drives past before showing BoukenPink, Wave the Swallow looking through a telescope before looking at the camera, as the GoGo Marine comes on screen, diving under the water***

**Start up! Atsui inochi (Start up fiery life!)**

***Scene then shifts to show two of our antagonists, some old wizard in white with twisted grunts looking like melted candles, Arch Priest Gaja and his Combatant Karths, and a tribe of steampunk red humanoid dragons, the leader looking more humanoid than the others with his face, those being the Dragonoid Soldiers Jaryuu and their king, Ryuuwon***

**Shift up Hayaki Chishio (Shift up, rushing blood!)**

***Shows a scene of the hanger where GoGo Drill, GoGo Shovel, GoGo Mixer, and GoGo Crane are with four sillouettes coming onscreen***

**Umareta bokura wa Kiseki no kodomo (we were born the children of a miracle)**

***Scene then shows the holographic projection of NICOLE smiling, before shifting to show Sir Charles Hedgehog, AKA Uncle Chuck, trip over while holding a vase***

**Mugen no yume wo oikakete miyou (Let's go chasing after our infinite dreams)**

***We then see the 9 GoGo Vehicles driving to action, before seeing the Boukengers standing as explosions go off around them***

**Go go go! Go go go! **

**Ready Go! Susume Boukenger~! (Keep going Boukenger!)**

***Shows BoukenRed fighting some Jaryuu on the bridge, before shifting to show BoukenBlue and BoukenPink jumping into the water away from an explosion happening around a group of Gordom Minions***

**Umi wo, sora wo, taiyou, sabaku wo koete! (Crossing the sea, the sky, the sun, and the desert!)**

***Shifts to show BoukenYellow and BoukenBlack fighting Gordam Minions, before showing DaiBouken being formed.***

**Negenai, makenai, nakanai, moero adventure~! (Don't run away! Don't lose! Don't cry! Burning Adventure~!)**

***We then see Manic, Nack, Tails, Cream, and Wave execute the transformation before the Boukengers are seen in the dark, the lights on their heads lighting up to reveal the five, plus the silhouettes of four others.***

**Chikyuu no hate made Mezase Boukenger~! (Aim for the very edge of the Earth, Boukenger!**

**Go Go! Ready Go!**

***The five Boukengers jump toward the camera from the hanger where the GoGo Vehicles are stored before posing***

* * *

**Task 1: Heart of the Demon God**

The scene opens on the GoGo Marine, one of the nine GoGo Vehicles, diving through the water. Inside, three figures, each with a suit of spandex that were white and a color respective to each figure, a silver, black, and red compass symbol on their chests, silver belts, shoulderpads, and edges for the gloves and boots, helmets with a vehicle motif from the visors and headlights above them to the grills on the mouthpieces, and their primary colors being black for the one male and yellow and pink on the two females who had skirts.

"Oh… it's pitch black…" the Yellow Senshi, Cream the Rabbit, AKA BoukenYellow, noted as they dove deeper. As they continued to move forward, they could see ruins in the distance.

"Is it really there, Wave-neesan?" the Black Senshi, Nack the Weasel, AKA BoukenBlack, chuckled in an australian accent, patting Wave the Swallow/BoukenPink on the shoulder before reaching for the wheel, "Let me take over for a bit…"

"Be quiet and watch!" BoukenPink scolded, taking Black's hand off the wheel.

"Oh, how scary!" Black responded as the sub's claw arms moved up, opening as if ready to grab something.

"Also, during a mission use the codenames, Black," Pink added.

"Yeah! Cream is Yellow!" Yellow added with a smile under her helmet, placing her arm on Black's shoulder.

"Oi! I don't get paid to be called that! Don't call me a color!" Black responded, causing Yellow to take her arm off as the sub got closer to the ruins, claws open and ready.

"OH! Ne ne! What's that? Something's there!" Yellow gasped, her head blocking Pink's, which she moved a bit so she could see what it was. As they spoke, the screen on the GoGo Marine flashed before two more figures in similar suits to the other three Boukengers, in red and blue, appeared on images next to each other onscreen.

-As the legend goes, they made a pact with the sea god that allowed them to control the sea,- the red figure, Manic the Hedgehog/BoukenRed, noted.

-Right, right, that's right, glad you were listening to me, Red. By the way… ever hear the story of "Umihiko Yamahiko" in Japan?- the blue figure, Miles "Tails" Prower/BoukenBlue asked.

"I did, I did!" Yellow smiled, getting in Black's face, only for Black to groan as he shoved her down.

"Who cares about that legend?!" Black asked.

* * *

"The source of that legend is a mysterious civilization The Gordom," Red noted, whom was sitting inside his GoGo Vehicle, the GoGo Dump, "It's said they use the treasure called the Heart of Gordom to control the sea But so far no one found those ruins."

* * *

"Then… those are the mystical Gordom civilization relics?!" Yellow asked, excitedly.

"So there is our current Precious, the Heart of Gordom," Black confirmed.

-The Gordom's Heart… It takes energy from ocean water. It's a super technological system,- BoukenRed added as the GoGo Marine lifted a large boulder off of the ruins, -BoukenBlack. BoukenYellow. Find the Heart! Attack!-

As BoukenRed said that line, he snapped his fingers, as BoukenBlack and BoukenYellow exited the GoGo Marine to swim through the hole created in the ruins. As they left, BoukenPink laid back a bit and sighed.

"Chief… are you sure about those two?" she asked.

"What? Still against them being test candidates?" Red asked in response.

"I'm worried they don't understand the dangers of the Precious," BoukenBlue pointed out.

"But they understand the joy of adventure."

* * *

A bit later, BoukenBlack and BoukenYellow finally resurfaced in an air pocket in the ruins. They climbed out of the water and onto dry ground before turning on the lights on their helmets and starting to walk through the ruins. Eventually the two came to what appeared to be…

"A dead end?" Black pointed out, a bit surprised as the path was blocked by more boulders.

"I have a bad feeling," Yellow admitted, looking around the room before a bunch of bats appeared around them, causing them to panic and accidently hit a symbol on the wall, causing it to crumble and the two Boukengers to fall through.

After reacting to the pain of falling back onto the rocks, they looked up and around to find the room they were in was lit in someway, tinting the room yellow.

"What's this place?" Yellow wondered as they stood up before seeing a strange pedestal in the center of the room, surrounded by some giant hand sculptures.

"So this is the shrine?" Black figured as Yellow looked around checking the various sculptures.

"What is this? There's a switch…" Yellow noted, looking at the small structure in the center before touching a hexagonal knob on the side and turning it.

"Don't!" Black gasped, but it was too late! The altar started shooting fire in six directions, causing Yellow and Black to jump back in surprise.

As they landed on the ground, a gun of some sort unfolded on the side of Black's belt, which he grabbed.

"SurviBuster!" he shouted, as he pulled out the white, black, red, silver and gold gun before using it to blast the top of the structure in a few places, causing the top to shatter into pieces, causing the fire to stop. As the fire cleared, Yellow went up to look at the altar, confused, before finding a slide puzzle of sorts on top.

"Oh! Look, look, I found it! It's a puzzle!" Yellow pointed out to Black as he holstered the SurviBuster and walked over to check it out.

"I see… so that's the mechanism?" Black guessed as Yellow pulled out a silver, black, gold, and red cell phone-like device, the phone set in a gun/scanner like position and used it to scan the puzzle as the screen showed some kind of number count that kept adjusting until it turned red when it stopped at zero, "Just use your instinct."

"There's no Precious detected," Yellow noted, a bit confused.

"Of course there wouldn't be from such a thing," Black noted, looking at the puzzle before starting to solve it, "I'm getting the Precious first."

As he solved the puzzle, however, the room suddenly began to shake before the two hands on the sides of the room rose up before grabbing BoukenBlack and BoukenYellow. Water suddenly began to flood the room as the ruins began to rise out of the ocean. Feeling the vibrations, BoukenRed gasped, wondering what was going on as BoukenBlue and Pink appeared onscreen.

-Looks like they did something,- Blue noticed.

-The ocean floor is shaking!- Pink shouted as she was still down there before backing GoGo Marine to safety. As she reached the surface, BoukenBlue in his GoGo Vehicle, GoGo Gyro, appeared before picking up the GoGo Marine with cables.

"Yo!" Blue greeted as he lifted Pink and the GoGo Marine to safety. Meanwhile, the ruins had lifted up to the surface, which allowed the GoGo Dump to drive on a path that materialized through the hole in the ruins.

Meanwhile, inside the ruins, a strange tomb was opening, revealing some sort of old man who looked covered in stony ashes, but they began to fade, revealing the man's robes were actually white, having a theme of a priest, his head completely surrounded by some sort of headdress that reached well about a foot above his head. As he awoke, minions that looked like melted candles made out of stone started to materialize from the walls as the old man got out of the tomb.

"**I have been revived," **the figure noted, before stepping forward, the minions now wielding torches of some kind, "**Time for us… has started moving again"**

Meanwhile, BoukenRed drove the GoGo Dump right through the entrance before activating a scanner to search for Yellow and Black, which revealed they weren't too far, and to his left.

"Over there?" he replied before turning around, going in reverse, and with a pull of a lever had the dump part of the dump to turn into pseudo arms, which grabbed the arms holding BoukenBlack and BoukenYellow, causing them to let go of the two Boukengers, "I came to pick you guys up," Red chuckled before lifting Black and Yellow with the Dump's "arms" and putting them in the back of the GoGo Dump. With that, the GoGo Vehicle bolted straight forward and out of the ruins. Thankfully, GoGo Dump got out in one piece before stopping on the shore and dumping its load onto the ground as BoukenBlue and Pink rushed over to find the large pile of dirt, which Yellow and Black climbed out of, gasping for air.

"Black! Yellow! Was it a fun adventure?" BoukenRed asked as he now stood outside the GoGo Dump before jumping down to their level.

"Oi! I said don't call me by my color!" Black snapped, climbing out of the dirt pile.

"Tripping a trap… is that your former burglar skills at work?" BoukenBlue chuckled.

"Burglar janai!" Black retorted, stepping down as Yellow rolled down the dirt pile, being helped up by Red, as Black walked over to Blue, "I was a Treasure Hunter, Mate! Be sure you listen."

"It'll be hard to find the Precious with that in the ocean," BoukenBlue pointed out as Red helped dust Yellow off while Black walked to the edge of a cliff.

"That's why we raised the shrine," Black replied as if he planned it all along.

"Although… we only did it by accident," Yellow noted as she walked up to Black, who turned to her before putting his finger to his mouthplate and making a "shhh" sound, making Yellow giggle a bit.

"The Precious has to be deeper in the shrine," Red figured as they looked at the shrine itself.

"To go this far to hide it… there's no way to gauge the danger level of this Precious," Pink sighed, focusing her attention on Red, "The new members should retreat here."

The two new Boukengers looked at each other before turning toward the others, running past them. "I will find the Precious!" Black shouted as he ran past.

"No! Cream is going too!" Yellow responded, as she ran in with him.

"Chief…" Pink murmured, looking toward Red.

"The new guys are going to find it first," Blue added as Red simply patted his teammates on the shoulders once before passing them and snapping his fingers once more.

"Attack!" he declared when he did so before the three charged after their new recruits.

* * *

Not that long after in the shrine, BoukenBlack and BoukenYellow explored through together, with the other three not far behind. As Red, Blue, and Pink ran by, the old man looked over, seeing them and scowling.

"**So in this era there are those who seek the Gordom's Heart?" **the old man scowled.

Finally, Black and Yellow found themselves back in another area, but it seemed to be another dead end.

"What's going on?" BoukenBlack wondered, "Don't tell me this is ANOTHER dead end…"

"There's a door!" Yellow realized, looking at one section of the wall.

"Nani?" Black gawked as Yellow used her phone scanner to scan the door, and she looked at the screen.

"Yea, there's a secret door!" Yellow gawked as Black took his SurviBuster and shifted it so it had a sword blade, and held it like one.

"Leave it to me," Black responded, putting the blade into a rectangular hole in the wall and turning it like a key, causing the wall to slide open, revealing a secret passage.

"Wow!" Yellow gawked, smiling under her helmet as she saw this and Black holstered his SurviBuster again.

"Ikuzo!" Black responded, starting his way in.

"Okay!" Yellow nodded, following close behind.

Black soon stopped at the end of the passage, which looked like a tunnel entrance, and began to look around to see where they ended up.

"Hurry!" Yellow responded, accidentally forcing Black out, screaming for a second as if he'd fall down a large cliff, but ended up falling gently on the ground, safe as did Yellow. Turned out they ended up in some sort of area connecting to some sort of stone bridge, the edges of the bridge revealing a lava river underneath.

"Wow!" Yellow gawked as she and Black looked around, "It's so vast!"

A good look revealed that the bridge was quite long, reaching about the width of some sort of chasm. A bit nervous, Yellow peeked over the edge to see what was beneath them.

"Do you think that's magma down there?" Yellow asked.

"Oi," Black responded, getting Yellow's attention before pointing above them, "Looks like that's the altar."

Sure enough, on the other side of the bridge was an altar holding some kind of glowing white device.

"Ikuzo," Black motioned, as he and Yellow stepped across the bridge. However, a little ways across, part of the bridge crumbled underneath Black's feet, causing him to fall.

Thankfully, due to both Yellow's help and him grabbing the side of the bridge that was left near him, he held on before looking down quick to see what happened to the piece that fell from under him.

"A trap bridge?!" he gawked, unaware of BoukenYellow screaming his name, Nack.

Then, BoukenRed, Pink, and Blue came rushing past them, much to their shock.

"See you ahead!" Blue chuckled, patting Yellow on the shoulder before catching up with Red and Pink.

"OI! Those are gonna fall!" Yellow screamed, but the others ignored her as they continued to run, the bridge falling apart behind them.

"We'll pass it before it falls!" Blue shouted, running despite the falling bridge behind them.

"It's very basic" Pink added.

"What are you doing? Hurry and come!" Red shouted, before Black and Yellow jumped with them and ran, barely staying with the others as they were practically stepping on the pieces that were already falling.

Thankfully, though, all five managed to make it across, Black and Yellow having fallen flat to catch their breath before seeing the stones that made the bridge fall into the lava.

At that same time, Red, Pink, and Blue looked at the white device and saw it gave off some kind of other-worldly glow.

"It's the light of the Precious," Red informed, looking at the white object in the altar.

"This is the Gordom's Heart?" BoukenPink asked, "The unknown energy system?"

BoukenBlue then scanned the object with his scanner phone, the Acellular, which registered at a Hazard Level of 86.

"The hazard level exceeds eighty. It sure is dangerous," Blue pointed out, about to grab the object when suddenly, it flashed white before flying out, and multiplied over the chasm.

"Sugoi! A lot of them appeared!" Yellow gawked, looking at one of them, amazed.

"What's going on?" Blue wondered, about to touch one when a vision flashed in Yellow's head, showing the "Heart" blow up in Blue's face.

"Don't!" she shouted, pushing Blue out of the way, just before the "Heart" indeed exploded.

"_Thank you_!" Blue thanked Yellow as Pink helped Yellow up.

"How did you know that?" Pink asked Yellow.

"Eh? Uh… I dunno..." Yellow responded, a bit confused by that too.

"Only one is real. The rest are just bombs for thieves," Black figured, "So what'll we do?"

Red then walked over before giving one of the fake hearts a massive punch, sending it out into the chasm.

"Oi! If you do that, the real heart will blow up too!" Black shouted. However, it was too late! The heart collided with another one of the hearts, causing a chain reaction as the hearts all exploded, leaving only one behind.

"Since it was sealed at the ocean floor… that means there was no way to destroy it," BoukenRed noted as his suit faded, revealing a green Mobian hedgehog with messy quills, light amber eyes, and currently wearing a beige and red jacket of sorts, white gloves, black pants, and black boots, "Little explosion like this won't destroy it."

As the explosions died down, Pink and Blue dropped their transformation, revealing two more Mobians in similar outfits, Wave being a purple swallow with blue eyes, a white bandana on her head with a pair of yellow glasses/goggles, a pink and beige jacket, white gloves with gold rings around the wrists, a black skirt, and boots, and Tails revealing himself to be a yellow-orange fox with two tails, white fur for his muzzle and tail tips, blue eyes, and wearing a blue and beige jacket with white gloves, black shorts, and black boots.

"Mission complete," Wave smiled, turning to Tails.

"What do you think, former burglar-san?" Tails asked Black, turning to the Boukenger in question, revealing the height changes between the Mobians and their suited Boukenger forms, "This is how the Boukengers do things."

BoukenBlack then decked Tails in the face, knocking the fox to the ground before grabbing Yellow and jumping off the cliff.

"Ikuzo!" he shouted, as Yellow screamed next to him before he pulled out some sort of grappling hook and shot it at the ceiling. after the hook dug itself into the rock, the two Boukengers then swung towards the heart, and to the other side.

"Grab it!" Black shouted to Yellow as they came up to the heart, the yellow Boukenger grabbing it before their suits vanished as they reached the other side.

"They got us…" Tails sighed, as they looked over the cliff to see Nack and Cream out of Boukenger form, Nack being a purple Weasel Mobian with blue eyes, and a fang sticking out of the mouth of his white muzzle, wearing a brown stetson with a black band as well as a black and beige jacket like the other Boukengers and black pants and converse, while Cream was a cream and orange colored rabbit with brown eyes, and wearing about the same outfit as Wave, except the jacket was yellow and beige.

"How mean," Cream whined in pain, lying on the ground before Nack picked up the heart from her arms.

"Sorry," Nack started, before Cream looked up at him, confused, "I, Nack the Weasel, am taking this Precious! You understand? I have no more use for you as a treasure hunter. Understand? The Immortal Fang!"

"Fang?" Tails and Wave murmured simultaneously.

"Once… there was the best Treasure Hunter in the world," Nack began, "He would get any treasure he wanted. No prey escaped his fang. So he was called... The Immortal Fang! And now… am I supposed to play a hero?"

"You challenged Chief Manic to become test members?" Wave asked, surprised by this action.

Nack smirked, as he took out his Accellular, tossing it up in the air a couple times. "That's how it goes, Wave-neesan. That's why I'm giving this back!" With that, Nack chucked the Accellular across the chasm, which Manic swiftly caught without even having to move.

"You exceed my expectations, Nack the Weasel," Manic noted, smirking a bit.

"I'm going to sell this somewhere then live a comfy life," Nack informed, waving the three across from him farewell, "Ikuzo, Cream-chan."

"You're going to return to being a Treasure Hunter?" Cream asked, causing Nack to stop and look back at her.

"What? Don't tell me you prefer them to me..." Nack started, before he was suddenly interrupted by a raspy voice speaking.

"**The Gordom's Heart…" **the old man spoke, looking down at the heart from a ledge, "**Return it. Foolish Mobians must not touch it."**

Cream immediately got nervous while Nack kept the thing close to him as they looked at the grunts approaching them.

"So the civilization and their descendants were also sealed?!" Manic gawked, realizing what was happening, "So… what'll you do, Nack?"

At that, the minions of the old man jumped down, scaring Cream before Nack started to hold his ground against them. Meanwhile, Manic, Tails, and Wave shot out their grappling hooks to get to the other side. It wasn't long before Nack had the Heart taken out of his hands before he was pushed off the cliff.

"Nack!" Cream shouted in worry as the old man looked at the Gordom Heart and smirked before taking his leave with the grunts.

Cream continued to scream, worried about Nack as Manic, Wave, and Tails reached the other side and began following the old man, except Tails, who stopped to check on Cream.

"Daijoubou?" Tails asked, as Manic and Wave came back for a moment.

"Nack is… Nack!" Cream cried, pointing to Nack down below; he was alright, but struggling to hang onto the side of the cliff face.

"You two got after them," Manic stated, walking toward his two teammates.

"Hai! But… what about you, Chief?" Wave asked.

"I'm going to bring one more member," Manic replied, smirking.

"He never intended to become a Boukenger in the first place, Manic. Saving that guy…" Tails began, when…

"BoukenBlue! BoukenPink!" Red interrupted, getting their undivided attention, "You have already received your orders… from me, BoukenRed!" he then took a moment to look at Cream, "You go, too. Leave the rest to me."

With that, Manic jumped over the edge, holding out his grappling tool, the Scope Shot, which released a parachute this time, before he floated down to where Nack was hanging for dear life.

"So you came down here just to laugh… Leave me alon…" Nack began before Manic grabbed Nack by his shirt and held him close.

"Cut the naivety!" Manic shouted, scowling at Nack, "Choose again… will you take this Acellular? Or do you want to fry in the magma?"

"Nandatto?!" Nack growled.

"You said it. 'There is no prey that escapes my fangs'. That prey… is you," Manic informed, making Nack pause.

"So you knew from the beginning? That I was going to betray you?" Nack inquired.

"I knew. My brother once told me you were a traitorous rat. But…" Manic began, helping Nack up onto the rock, "...you did a good job at escaping. If you hadn't, you'd have no worth as my subordinate."

Nack just growled at that, looking down at the lava.

* * *

Outside, as the waves crashed against the cliffs of a nearby rocky area, the old man and his goons walked down to an area with pillars that were identical to the ones seen in the shrine earlier. He then knelt down near one rock, which had two red indents, one inside some circle in the rock before he turned it so the dots aligned up, causing some sort of structure to emerge from the ground, which had a small well of water in it, which the man moved toward.

"**So the time has finally come," **the man stated, moving toward the structure. Meanwhile, Tails, Cream, and Wave watched from the cliff.

"What is he doing?" Tails whispered.

"Don't know," Wave admitted as they continued to watch.

"**It is time for our true revival," **the old man spoke as he lowered the Gordom's Heart into a small red pool in the structure before beginning to speak some sort of mystical gibberish.

Then, the heart absorbed the water, changing it from a stone white heart to a fully functional beating red heart.

"Ah! Something's glowing," Cream noticed, accidentally tripping over a rock, causing her to scream, catching the attention of the old man, even though Cream caught herself, this unfortunately meant the Boukengers were caught in the act of spying.

"**Kaasu. Don't let them interfere," **the old man informed his grunts as they turned, their torches turning into pickaxes while the heart lowered into the ground, causing the temple's eyes and a hole where the heart should be to glow a bluish white for a moment.

* * *

"Want to try it?" Manic asked, looking down at the magma below, "Think you can survive the flames? Seems like a fun adventure."

Nack then stared up at Manic and growled. "Someday I will surpass you!" he shouted, "I will show you I'm the best Treasure Hunter! ...Till then…!" He then grabbed the Accellular out of Manic's hand, as Manic nodded at the Weasel before helping him to his feet.

However, the room suddenly began to shake, and Manic fell off of the platform.

"Manic-san!" Nack gasped, as Manic fell. As he did, however, he pulled out his Accellular, pressing the top button on it, causing it to play a standby sound.

"Boukenger, START UP!" Manic shouted, sliding the bottom of the Accelluar across his arm, causing his Boukenger armor to appear as he shot out of the magma and past Nack and onto the ledge above.

Nack just growled, about to do the same thing.

* * *

Meanwhile, BoukenBlue, BoukenYellow, and BoukenPink were getting beat up by Gordom minions, the Karths, using weird rock sickles. Blue tried to punch one of them, but once it cracked, the broken part of the Karth immediately came back together.

"ITE! That's tough!" Blue groaned, as the Karth swung its sickle at him.

Thus, the three kept dodging the sickles, even Yellow screamed as she barely avoided on slash, which shattered the rock she was behind to teeny tiny pieces.

"STOP!" she screamed, the Karth about to slash down on her when…

"SurviBuster!" they heard BoukenRed shout as he appeared with the same gun Black used earlier, and fired it at the Karth, forcing it back.

"Chief!/Red!" BoukenPink and BoukenBlue gawked, as BoukenRed continued to fight the Karths and actually managed to defeat a few with his blaster.

"**To defy the Great God, Gordom… who are you?" **the Gordom Priest wondered.

"BoukenRed!" BoukenRed announced, as he continue to fire at the Karths and destroy them.

"BoukenPink!/BoukenBlue!" Pink and Blue added, pulling out their SurviBusters and shooting Karths as well.

"BoukenYellow!" BoukenYellow shouted, changing her SurviBuster into blade mode and slicing enemies, "SurviBlade!"

With a slash or two, BoukenYellow smacked the Karth aside with the hilt, sending it flying towards…

"Nack?!" she gasped seeing…

"BoukenBlack!" the black senshi shouted, slamming some kind of hammer down on the karth, turning it into dust and rubble.

"You're alive?!" Blue gawked.

"Just now… you said Black, right?" Pink noticed.

Meanwhile, Red changed his blaster into sword mode before stabbing one more Karth before looking up at the Gordom Priest. "Ore-tachi wa… Gou Gou Sentai…"

"Boukenger!" the others shouted with him, making a pose.

"**Too late!" **the old man informed, pointing his wrinkled gray left hand into the air behind him, "**The Giant God Gordom revives!"**

"Nani?!" BokuenRed gawked before the ground began to shake and the temple arose from the ground like some kind of giant robot.

"**Your humanity and Mobianity feared the Great God Gordom's power. You sealed our civilization away! But now Gordom revives. We shall once again rule over you!**

With that, the Boukengers fell to their feet before the Gordom Priest laughed, jumping up onto the Giant God Gordom before pointing down at the Boukengers. "**Crush them beneath your feet."**

The Boukengers barely dodged at the giant stone golem's feet almost squashed them, before walking away.

"Destroy Giant God Gordom! Then retrieve the Gordom's Heart!" BoukenRed ordered his team as they pulled out their Accellulars, and pressed the "GO!" button next to the 0 key, "GoGo Vehicles!"

**=HASSHIN SHIFT ON!=**

* * *

Meanwhile, near the shores of a nearby resort, the Priest chuckled as he was going to get revenge for his kind, but then heard something as he turned to see GoGo Gyro fly by and blast Giant God Gordom, the gyro soon joined by the other four GoGo Vehicles including GoGo Dump, GoGoMarine, a black race car known as GoGo Formula, and a yellow bulldozer known as GoGo Dozer.

"So, Gordom's Heart is the source of power to an ancient weapon?" Black guessed.

"This is the power of the Precious?" Yellow wondered aloud.

"The Precious possess great power. But if used for evil, it'd split the earth in two," Blue confirmed.

"That's why we must safeguard it," Pink added.

"We must protect the Precious from evil! That is what the Boukengers do!" Red shouted, as the five vehicles charged forth.

"Yosh! IKUZO!" Yellow shouted, charging headfirst, ramming into the golem's legs before using the scoop of GoGo Dozer to lift him up and flop it onto its back.

Meanwhile, GoGo Formula drifted around a little bit before the front flipped up, revealing missile launchers.

"I'm up!" Black shouted, the missile launchers on the GoGo Formula blasting straight at Giant God Gordom, which sent the priest plummeting to the ground along with Gordom.

"Change! GouGou Gattai!" BoukenRed shouted.

"But… the two new members haven't finished their training," Pink responded.

"The spur of the moment is an adventure too," Red informed, smirking behind his helmet, "Can you do it?"

"Of course I can, Mate!" Black responded.

"Eh? EH?!" Yellow gawked, panicking.

"Ikuzo!" Red shouted, as he pressed the robot-like button on his Accellular, before pressing 1. The others did the same with 2, 3, 4, and 5, which finished off with the group spinning the small golden disc with their compass symbol at the edge of their Accellulars.

**=GATTAI SHIFT GO! DUMP! FORMULA! GYRO! DOZER! MARINE!=**

**=BOUKEN FORMATION!=**

**(Cue Theme: GouGou Sentai Boukenger)**

With that, Dozer and Marine attached to Dump, forming arms, before the dump truck's dump repositioned itself to form legs as it began to lift of the ground. As it did that, Formula drove up the ramp that Dump made with itself, becoming the chest of the robot. Finally, Gyro split in half, the front part getting put on the robot's back and the back part being used as a helmet. During this whole process, the Boukengers took their steering wheels, which came off looking like suitcases, before their seats sunk into their mecha, before converging into one cockpit for all five of them, the Boukengers setting their steering wheels in place

"DaiBouken! Gattai Kanyou!" the Boukengers shouted, their mecha, DaiBouken wielding both a giant shovel and a pickaxe. As the two giants prepped for battle, the priest got up to witness the battle.

"First gear! In!" BoukenRed shouted as the team set their Accellulars back into place before beginning to pilot the mecha, causing it to walk closer to Gordom, "GoPicker!"

With that, DaiBouken held its pick and slammed it into the ground, causing a quake that disoriented the Kaijin.

"Ha! That's what you get, Mate!" Black scoffed, smirking behind his helmet.

"Yatta! Yatta!" Yellow cheered, clapping her hands together.

But the giant golem just emerged from the cloud of smoke before grabbing the mecha with its giant hand, forcing DaiBouken to drop the pickaxe.

"Mou! I'm not going to lose!" BoukenBlue shouted as BoukenPink nodded in agreement before the pistons on Daibouken started to rev up, giving them enough power to push the Kaijin back.

"GoScooper!" BoukenRed declared, as DaiBouken now held the giant shovel before digging a hole first, then ramming it into the ground, "Take this!"

With that, DaiBouken lifted a chunk of the earth out of the ground, making Gordom fall back once again.

"Yosha!" everyone cheered, as the Gordom began to get up once again, the heart being exposed.

"Retrieve the Precious!" Red ordered, looking over at BoukenPink.

"Hai!" Pink nodded, "GouGouken!"

With that, DaiBouken took its pick and shovel, the pick blades lining up next to the bottom of the shovel wedge, and the whole thing transformed into one sword with a long blade. DaiBouken then held out the blade to the side, it beginning to charge with energy as the engines of the mecha started to rev up.

"Gou Gouken! Adventure Drive!" the Boukengers shouted together, DaiBouken moving the sword in a half circle before slashing diagonally at the Kaijin, causing it to spark a bit before exploding, with DaiBouken posing in victory.

"Yattaze!" Yellow cheered, hugging BoukenBlack while BoukenBlue gave a thumbs-up.

* * *

Later that day, the sun was close to setting as the five Boukengers (in Mobian form) arrived at the beach close to where Gordom fell. They rushed over finding the once again white Gordom Heart lodged into the sand. Tails knelt down and tapped it for a second to make sure it was safe, and nothing happened.

"Looks like it's safe," Tails confirmed.

"We did it!" Cream smiled, about to pick up the heart.

"Don't touch it!" Wave snapped, making Cream back up before the swallow took out a small card-like device while Tails dusted off the Precious.

When the card was released on the ground, it unfolded into some sort of metal square, like it was the bottom of a box. Wave then took the Gordom Heart and placed it on the metal plate causing the plate to form a box around the heart. Wave then picked up the box before handing it to Manic, who smiled at their capture.

"It's been collected," Wave informed as she handed it off to Manic.

"Mission Kanyou, right?" Tails figured with a smile.

"Y'know, you blokes aren't half bad," Nack chuckled, patting Tails on the back. However, the fox pushed the hand away before walking off.

"Hey, cut it out, you guys," Manic chuckled, as the rest of the Boukengers started to follow Tails.

"**You bastards!" **the five suddenly heard, as they turned to the rocky part of the shore to see the priest, wielding a staff before sending red lightning out at the group, causing them to fall over, "**You're wrong if you think there's only one Gordom treasure."**

"Nani?!" Red gawked.

"**As long as I, Arch Priest Gajaa remain, Giant God Gordom will continue to be revived!" **the priest, Gajah, informed the Boukengers menacingly when suddenly, a large dragon head emerged from the sea with a roar, getting the attention of those on the shore.

The red dragon head with horns roared before, to the Boukengers' shock, chomped on the priest and seemingly gulped him up before it retreated back into the ocean waters, leaving the Boukengers stunned by what they saw.

* * *

(Cue Theme: Boukenger On the Road)

**Round and round, Bouken Dreamer!**

**Doko made hashirerun darou (How far can I keep driving?)**

***Shows Manic the Hedgehog driving a Dump Truck before he smiles at the camera***

**Tashikametaiyo [Tashikametaiyo] Kono chikara no kagiri made (I want to test the limits of my power)**

***The scene then shifts to Nack driving some sort of sports car, before shifting to show Tails flying a plane***

**Bokura ni GOORU nante nai (There is no goal mark for me)**

***We then see Cream driving a steamshovel before going crazy with it, spinning around***

**Hashiri tsuzukero [Hashiri tsuzukero] Furikaeru koto nante iranai (I'll just keep driving, I have no need to look back.)**

***We then see Wave smiling as she is driving a boat through the water***

**Ashita ni gia wo ireta shunkan (The moment I put my gear into tomorrow)**

***The scene then shifts to show Uncle Chuck climbing up a hill, before the other Boukengers pass him***

**Hateshinaki Yume to Spirits (From endless dreams and spirits)**

***He looks up at the five before smiling, as the scene shifts again***

**Hajikeru no sa PAWAA (Power bursts forth!)**

**[Go Go!] Let's go Round and round, Bouken Dreamer!**

***Manic is then climbing up a cliff before grabbing some sort of red rock on the cliff face***

**Ichika-bachika nara mae dake mireda ii [Boukenger!] (It's sink or swim, so keep heading forward)**

***Nack is then running through the forest before picking up a black rock similar to the red one, before showing Tails flying over a cliff with his two tails as a propellor, grabbing a blue rock in the air***

**On the Road, Eien Believer (On the Road, Eternal Believer!)**

***We then see Cream sliding down a sandy hill on a tray, before grabbing a yellow rock in the sand as she passes it***

**Michishirube wa ase, mune no engine no oto! [Boukenger!] (Your guide is your sweat, and the sound of the engine is your heart)**

***We then see Wave diving down for a pink rock before resurfacing with it in her hand***

**GET ON! Kimi mo ima (GET ON! Right now you are…)**

***The scene then shifts to Manic helping Wave up the cliff that they're climbing***

**GET ON! Chousensha (...a challenger!)**

***They then look to see Nack, Tails, and Cream on the other side, as the five reconvene with their stones***

**GouGou Sentai Boukenger~!**

***The five put their stones together into an orb, which causes it to glow and create a globe of some sort***

**Go Go, Let's go! Mirai e~! (To the future~!)**

***The orb then flies out of their hands before flying off, leaving behind gold dust that spells out "Bouken Dreams" as the five look out at the valley below***

* * *

**Task 2!**

?: Good morning, Boukengers!

Boukengers: NICOLE-chan.

Manic: He said there wasn't just one Precious.

Cream: This time Cream will find it.

?: **This is the way of the Jaryuu tribe.**

"**Dragon Thieves"**

Manic: Boukenger! Start up!

* * *

**KKD: And that was the first Task of the Sonic Sentai Boukengers. *holds up a golden monkey statue* Plus, I found this offscreen.**

**Silver: Um… isn't there supposed to be a boulder that's supposed to roll past here?**

**KKD: Oh, I already outran the thing. *hears a slam before they turn to see the boulder stuck in a hole in the wall.* ...So that's where the boulder went after I gave it the slip.**

**Silver: I just hope that it doesn't get unlodged. Now, some of you may be wondering who those four silhouettes are. Well… should I tell them, Sempai?**

**KKD: Seeing they were near the other mecha for the team… and this isn't my channel… you can tell them if you want.**

**Silver: Yosha! Saa, Sempai has always been known for adding extra rangers and riders into his Super Sentai and Kamen Rider stories, whether it be the driver of an "Auxiliary" mecha *shows a picture of Go-On Orange* or basically retooling the Ichigo Lockseed *shows a picture of Kamen Rider Fraise*... seriously, Sempai, why is it you and Pika made TWO versions of the Ichigou lockseed?**

**KKD: Hey, that was Pika's idea, I just went with it. And to be fair, Pega-Rider used the idea, changing the fruit to a Pineberry in the process.**

**Silver: I have no idea what a Pineberry is, but at least it makes more sense than the Department of Redundancy Department Lockseed.**

**KKD: ...No comment on that. Anyways, care to elaborate on what you're talking about and what this has to do with the silhouettes, Silver?**

**Silver: Anyways, since we have four extra mecha that the Boukengers used in the show, I decided "Let's make four rangers to fill up those slots, just like Go-On Orange." Thus, I created BoukenOrange, BoukenCyan, BoukenGreen, and BoukenViolet for Sempai to use in Boukenger. However, then I decided I wanted to do this one with him, and thus, here we are!**

**KKD: Uh, I thought you were only trying to figure out how the auxiliary Boukengers would debut, and that's when I made the suggestion to-*Silver covers KKD's mouth.***

**Silver: Oi, don't you even THINK of taking all the credit for these four! You had this series as a back-up before I came along and helped kick-start this thing! Though, I do have a confession to make… as of this chapter… I have only seen the first 5 or so episodes of Boukenger. I'm mostly using the knowledge I have from watching Operation Overdrive, which in my personal opinion is not as bad as the later Ranger seasons. Lacking, but I don't think it's the worst. Similar to how I feel about Shadow the Hedgehog the Game and Sonic 06 *Grumbles "Onore, Shadow za Hedjihogu…"***

**KKD: ...No comment on that. ...And way to go with going Engrish on us, "Shirrubaa."**

**Silver: ...Who?**

**KKD: You!**

***crickets cheep for a moment***

**Silver: Anyways, shall we get to Favorite parts?**

**KKD: Hmm… I'd have to say the build up to the Boukengers actually finding and getting the Gordom Heart the first time around. It felt like an actual adventure, appropriate for this Sentai.**

**Silver: Gotta say my favorite part was the mecha battle. The mechas have always been my favorite part of Sentai and Power Rangers, and the Boukenger line of mechs is definitely my favorite.**

**KKD: It makes sense. But you'd have to thank Spider-Man for getting mecha into Super Sentai at all. *shows picture of the Toku Spider-Man and his mecha, Leopardon.***

**Silver: *reads the mecha's title* Wait… it's called Leopard? Why does Spider Man have a CAT mecha?!**

**KKD: It's just the name, ding dong. Take a look at the mecha itself.**

**Silver: Hmm… I see the web theme. Definitely reminds me of Battle Fever Robo in a sense, the first Sentai Mecha, so yeah, I can see how this was the granddaddy of Sentai mecha and Ranger Megazords.**

**KKD: Yep. Marvel had such an influence on Japan in the small amount of time it had working with Toei. That in itself is a… Precious, you might say.**

**Silver: Ah, I see what u did thar! XD Anyways, as a quick note, I'm pretty sure we'll be seeing DaiTenken a lot more often in SSGGSB, considering we now have 4 new rangers who will join at a later date. It's kinda annoying how they only used it 3 times… once in the movie, and twice in the series. DaiTenken looked pretty cool…**

**KKD: I'll take your word for it. Anyways, expect some of the Aux Rangers to appear in the near future, but until then, you know who it is. Your Crossover King, and Leader of TTS West, KKD SILVER…**

**Silver: And the Radiant Rider, back once again on his own channel, and… that boulder's starting to loosen… :S**

**KKD: We'd better wrap this up quick. Jaa ne! *runs off, holding the statue in his arm.***

**Silver: Stand up the… *boulder breaks free* oh crap, Run! VANGUARD! *runs away from the boulder***

* * *

***Elsewhere, the core Go-Ongers, Gaim, the five Goseigers and Den-O were all sitting in a waiting room***

**GoseiRed: Got any fours?**

**Den-O: Go fish. Got any tens?**

**GoseiRed: *sighs***

**Go-On Red: I'm getting bored!**

**Go-On Yellow: Be patient Nii-san… author's got conflicting schedules, just hold out a bit more, okay?**

***Gaim walks over to the door, seeing Silvah and KKD running from the boulder.***

**Gaim: Should we help them?**

**Den-O: Leave it to W. *goes back to playing Go Fish***

**GoseiRed: Okay…**

**Den-O: Got any Jacks?**

**Go-On Red: Go fish.**

***suddenly, Dia Jack from JAKQ appears out of nowhere with Kamen Riders Blade and Garren in Jack Form***

**Dia Jack, Blade, and Garren: We do! XD**

***everyone just looks at the three and sighs***


End file.
